This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to mounting components to printed circuits in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices include components that are mounted on printed circuits. Solder connections are often used to mount components to a printed circuit. Solder connections are also sometimes used to connect printed circuits to each other.
Pressure and heat are often used during solder operations to form a reliable solder connection. If care is not taken, the pressure and heat involved in forming a solder connection on a printed circuit can damage components mounted to the printed circuit. Conventional printed circuits often include unutilized space devoid of components in order to avoid damaging the components during solder reflow operations. This type of arrangement reduces the component density of the printed circuit, which in turn can lead to an undesirable increase in the size of an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of mounting electronic components and other structures to printed circuits.